


Goodbye (This Better Not Be It)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [16]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "I'm the last one that you'll ever remember." - Jet Pack Blues, Fall Out BoyNone of them were prepared for this, but honestly? They probably should've been.





	

_'I'm sorry.'_

Karma kept staring at that message, two simple words but he didn't understand. Why was Nagisa apologizing, and in the group chat with everyone.

He was just about to text back to ask that when another message came through.

_'Have you ever thought that maybe things would be better if you weren't there? Well...that's me, right now, I guess. And I didn't want to leave without a goodbye to you guys. You mean too much to me to do that to you,'_

Karma's eyes filled with anger as he texted back - he knew what was happening, even if nobody else did.

_'Not enough to stay and fight though, huh? Shame you're letting her win,'_

No return message came for a while.

He barely slept that night, knowing he couldn't leave now that his parents were home - not for long, just until tomorrow, but it was what it was.

What little sleep he did get was fitful.

He woke to get ready for school to find a new message in the group chat, ignoring all the confusion from everyone else.

It was from Nagisa.

_'Who said I was letting anyone win?'_

Karma sighed and called the bluenette as he got ready for school.

Nagisa's voice was tired when he answered.

The sort of tired Karma knew sleep wouldn't fix.

"I'm glad you're alive," Karma said into the phone immediately, his tone much softer than it usually was. "Don't ever think that we'd be better without you."

* * *

Needless to say, going into class was one of the roughest things that Nagisa had done that day. 

Karma didn't hug him, but he did pat his shoulder and give him a searching look.

Kayano, however, had no qualms at hugging the boy, which gained a hiss, then a faint noise from the back of the boy's throat.

"You had us worried last night, Nagisa," Isogai said as he set his bag down.

When Kayano had released him, Isogai patted the other boy on the shoulder.

Nagisa gave a frown. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Then why'd you text us?" Kayano asked, surprised. "Did you want someone to talk you down?"

Karma was the one to answer this. "No, he didn't. He just didn't want to leave behind the feeling of abandonment if he decided to end it all last night," he said, his eyes locked on Nagisa. "So tell me, Nagisa, how bad's the damages this time?"

"This has happened before?" Isogai asked in surprise, startled to hear such a thing about his classmate.

Karma shook his head in answer. "No, it hasn't."

That let everyone relax, but then they realized something else was up.

Nagisa went to argue, but Karma pressed on.

"Don't say it's nothing. We have a system, and I saw you flinch when Kayano hugged you. So are you going to tell me how injured you are, or am I going to check myself and embarrass you?"

Nagisa looked down and sighed before he spoke. "Just a few bruises, it's fine."

Nobody asked what was going on, but took note that the boy was injured.

* * *

Come time to change for P.E., all the guys got a good look at the 'just a few bruises' that Nagisa had admitted to having. 

"A few bruises, huh?" Karma asked, staring at the injuries Nagisa was sporting.

Most of it was bruises - they blossomed over the pale skin of Nagisa's back and sides , but there were a few scratches littering the skin as well.

"Tell me, how is this a _few bruises?_ " Karma asked, his tone dangerous. "This is the worst off I've seen you,"

Nagisa just pulled his shirt on without a word and shrugged, heading out without a word.

Needless to say, Isogai warned Karasuma that Nagisa was injured and Maehara offered the information to the girls, seeing as they were all still worried over their small classmate.

Nagisa seemed annoyed, but Karma knew that the annoyance was overshadowed by the surprise that they actually cared.


End file.
